I Hate WildCats
by ZanessaLovers2008
Summary: Not A Hater Story! TxG!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Of I Hate WildCats It Is Not A Hater Story

Chapter 1 Of I Hate WildCats It Is Not A Hater Story

1. His return

Five minutes she watched the imposing building before it. And all the stairs to climb. She had no desire to go. What idea to return here for the last six months before the diploma! Why is it that his supervisor he had the "goodness" to make this gesture? It would largely preferred to stay in San Francisco, where people were clever, where they do not bavaient before a ball jumping where feral cats in cages eventually! Here, they were hanging everywhere, investing in school conquerors followed all these cats and pretend minaudantes heat ... disgusting.

The girl brown deeply inspired by squeezing a little more books against her, placing his bag slung over one shoulder coup and was involved in the staircase. The first group of students who crossed turned on her and whispering in his head lowered by accelerating the pace. Once in the lobby, it was worse. All eyes will plaquèrent her as she pressed to the office of principal, cheeks on fire. Five minutes later, the news had spread like wildfire in high school. After a year of study in the largest school of chemistry in San Francisco, the former girlfriend of Troy Bolton was back. The only people who have managed to master the heart of the Wild cats. Then break into a thousand pieces. Up to cry. Gabriella Montez had returned. The power struggle would resume.

-Your results have been excellent throughout this year, praised Matsui in the major readjustment of his glasses with an air of satisfaction. You are definitely the jewel in our school Miss Montez.

"I ... I thank you, did she shakes her head, somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you're back to place your diploma in our walls!

Gabriella shook his head, with a slight smile. If I could, I would never returned, stupid.

-Well! Mrs Darbus is the teacher of the scientific terminal this year. Yes! See a professor of literature in this position is amazing! After all, why not! And ...

The girl was not listening. Shaking his heart in his chest as the fateful hour to go to class approaching. In what class was it? Provided that this is not the same as hers! Please!

- ... In Room 3 at this very moment. I leave you to fend you, you know the school.

Huh? Ah yes yes! Excuse me. I'm going.

She gave a smile and left. Shaking letter of recommendations in his hand, his stomach threatening to make everything it contained, she came to the door. Inhale deeply, she turned the handle and entered the room. A dead silence settled in his way. But it does not care about it. It was not there. The relief was such that she forgot all eyes fixed on her and barely heard Mrs. Darbus to welcome him. All smiles, she moved to a place free at the back of the classroom and left his business. It was a tremendous uproar then became heard in the corridor and the room door opened on the fly. Three boys tracksuit appeared, a smile of apology to the lips, ready to face the ire of the teacher of literature. Captain in mind, as it should. Gabriella dived behind his book held in the vertical, the shortness of breath. It was not true ... No, no! Damn, what poisse!

Latecomers settled, having received their admonitions and glue respective hours and Gabriella felt a movement next to her. Then a fixed gaze. No! She did not want to turn their heads! Launched a pen on his table to do so yet. And she met the eyes of hazel écarquillés Chad.

Gabriella-Ga ...? balbultia there in whispers.

Hi-Sa ..., nothing does the same tone without redress.

But that ... When do you ...?

-Mr Danforth! resonates suddenly the voice of Mrs. Darbus. You may want to be a second hour of glue?

-No Ma'am, said he immediately right as an 'i'.

-Perfect! And you Miss Mount?

Gabriella is crispa on his book and heard a chair scraping on the ground. All had seemed to stop breathing while the captain of the basketball team turned to her. The heart beating Chamade, she slowly made straight, planting her eyes black in the eyes of the teacher.

Non-Madam, she manages to articulate.

The blue eyes fixed on it gave him chills and it will eventually plunge the nose in his book, taking no more. She could not. She could not even watch it. And the ever feel blue eyes turn to her during the two-hour course was a veritable Torture.

Gabriella had never wanted to see a drag on literature courses. Yet this day, she would have liked it lasts hours. When the bell rang and all rose in whispers and Rican, she felt her heart tighten. From the corner of the eye, she saw quickly arrange its affairs to get out among the first. No doubt. He would wait outside the room, as he had always done. No means of escape. It would have to face. Inhale deeply, she placed her bag on his shoulder and was heading towards the exit when Mrs. Darbus ask him:

Miss Mount! Come see here!

Yes Madam?

-Tell me ... Have you stopped singing?

The girl opened round eyes.

-Uh ... No, not really. But I did not really continued ... Why not?

What it will still ask?

-Well, this year, I intended to submit a musical on foot, he told the woman pushing her heavy glasses on his nose. And ... I thought of you first for the actress.

Gabriella felt ready to collapse. The first role? It? Sing only deal with people?

"I ... um, Mrs. Darbus is nice, but I ... I do not know if ...

-It 's still Kelsi Neilsen is responsible for writing the music, cut the professor with an air playful. It was inspired by the legend of King Arthur from what she told me. Come with me, we will see!

The girl was denied when she remembered that Troy was waiting outside. And she did not want to talk to him.

-Okay, it fit with a smile.

If it allows me to escape ...

-Perfect! Let's go!

They came out and Gabriella away quickly under the silhouette next to the door. The latter looked away in silence and only the sound of a violent coup given in a metal trap door came to the ears of the girl.

-It 's great that you're back! I wrote it thinking about you!

Gabriella smiled s'exciter Kelsi looking behind his piano. Based on the instrument, she stare at the girl with glasses. It seemed so passionate about music ... She also believed she had a moment be ... But this was a dream ... A nice dream ending in a painful awakening.

"I told you the story in two words?

-What? Ah, yes, yes, I go listening.

I do not even know if I'll play in your room.

Kelsi smiled when getting up and walking around the room, joining the gestures to the floor:

Imagine! It was at the time of King Arthur! Forget all the characters known, here we introduce a new knight! The latter has a daughter you. I hope, slipped she with a smile.

Gabriella outlined a smile in turn. She, when she wants something ...

-This knight is killed by a traitor when he sought to protect Arthur. The traitor fled in vowing to destroy the king. Time passes ... The girl grows up and dreams of becoming a knight and avenge his father. Then comes the traitor in their firm to force the mother of the girl to help him get into Camelot. Meanwhile, he sent one of his henchmen steal Excalibur, but it has lost the sword in the evil forest. The girl hears it, managed to escape and hopes to find Excalibur and return to the king before the treacherous reaches the city and does his mother. To do this, it enters the forest ... You'm up there?

"I think so ... Basically, it wants to recover the sword to save his mother ...

-That's it.

Kelsi suddenly had a big smile that made raise an eyebrow to Gabriella. What it will still get out?

-It 's where she meets a young knight, Garett!

Ben would like! As coincidence ... Beautiful, tall, athletic seducer ... ... Traitor.

"I know what you think, in anticipation Kelsi approximating it. But this young man is like no other ... because he is blind.

Gabriella opened round eyes. Blind?

And that's what makes their relationship interesting! Kelsi exclaimed. And allows me to write these songs! it was designed by partitions.

The girl ran quickly brown the notes and melody slowly escaped from his lips, his entering the heart. It was sweet and melancholy ...

(Garett) Look at the sky and tell me what do you see ... Just close your eyes and describe it to me ...

She describes worldwide?

He sees through his eyes, "said Kelsi. And this is how they fall in love, whereas in the beginning he does that away from him because he does not feel able to protect it. So? What do you say? Want to be my Kayley?

Gabriella seemed to wake up.

But ... Why me?

-Because I thought of you and to Troy by writing this duo! replied the girl. You're perfect!

Gabriella had a slight smile.

"I am no longer with Troy ... blew she said.

"I know," replied simply another. But you have to be professionals. I know you are my characters. There are only two of you to make the best feelings I want to give you ... Please! I have not yet talked to Troy but ...

-It 's agreement to me.

They returned to burst and the heart of Gabriella fail to stop. In the doorway, leaning against the air but relaxed the arms crossed on his chest, stood Troy. His blue eyes passed from one to another and his eyebrows were gathering. It seemed so seriously hair longer it fell before the eyes ...

Still as beautiful ...

-I will be Garett.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Of I Hate Wildcats

Chapter 2 Of I Hate Wildcats

2. His fault

Now she was back, no question of letting it escape again. And stuck with this history of musical comedy was still the best way to see her as often as possible ... to back. He did not want to believe it was finished. He could not believe his last words. "It's over Troy. I'm tired of all this. "He did not want to believe, even after one year. He had expected. And finally back.

He looked fixedly while Kelsi jumped for joy in picking up a package of scores for him. Still as beautiful with her long black hair that deliciously closing on his shoulders, the pouting shy and embarrassed on the face ... This pouting than just a kiss would suffice to dispel ... But it was even bother to think about it. It was still so far from him. And it was so much to do to repair the damage he had committed.

-Sorry, cowardly Does after a while. I can not.

-Gabriella! Kelsi exclaimed, turning to her while Troy grabbed the partitions.

"You already Garett tone," replied the girl. Why not take sharpay Evans as Kayley?

Troy shook fists. Yet this story. She spat over the name of the blondie that pronounced. How long it would blame him?

"When will you forgive me? Put it there when she turned bright black eyes toward him.

... Never-say.

-Gabriella! yelled he then advancing towards it. How many times I told you that I apologize?

-Because that's enough, you think? "said she on the same tone, his eyes glow more and more.

"I'm sorry and it is the worst mistake I made in my life! I am sorry, I swear! But I can not erase what happened and ...

Me not figure you! I have this image that goes back and in my head and I can not help but feel betrayed ... and dirty!

He saw tears dripping onto the cheeks of the girl and her heart tightens. It was far from healed, too ... How could he do suffer so? ...

-Gabriella began ... there making a step further, arriving before it. I ... I apologize ... but ... it was nothing for me ... You're the only one I need ... I swear on my honor ...

-How do you want me to believe you? she replied by lifting her eyes bathed with tears to him. The first time I returned to see my grandmother, I go and I suddenly find you with this ... bitch!

"I was drunk and she began ... there.

-It has nothing to do! yelled she then. You should have you realize!

-On had disputed! he says.

And you find that it is a good reason? You are pathetic!

"You do not even want to understand!

-There is nothing to understand! You prefer to forget your worries in the arms of another rather than confront them! That is what I learned this story! You're nothing but a coward, Troy Bolton! Like when you denied me to your friends basketball to keep the face! This is exactly the same! I do not support them once again! Because it will never change! You will never change!

And without him sufficient time to respond, she fled the music room, leaving the young man dazed and lost.

That is not true ... All is well then finished a week ... ... One week she came back and m'évite like the plague ... And now that more sharpay starts to turn around to get the role of Kayley. Then, you can die! It is Gabriella, this role, even if another type must play Garett ...

I want to review. I want to review sing on stage, microphone in hand, reviewing his gaze fixed petrified in mine as if I was the only fixed point of the universe, felt her fear melted as it travels that I'm here and finally see her smile and dancing ...

You poor Troy my dreams ... It is clear that it will happen ... What more do? Abandon the play dares to participate? Why not ...

But for now ... Best way of not thinking about anything: sing. Empty your head. Remember what you said Kelsi ... You live alone for years in a cursed forest where you risk your life every day ... (Sometimes it is better I swear!) You do not see anything ... You're alone ... Now that this girl comes along and shakes your heart. (The tears in very small pieces ...) But you refuse it remains at your side, you have fear of injury. And you try to remove ... (fool) Come on, sing old Chante ... and do nothing.

Garett / Troy:

I know the sound of each rock and stone (I know the sound of every rock and stone)  
And I embrace what others fear (and I appreciate what others fear)  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place (You are not welcome in this country forgotten)  
Just the likes of me are welcome here (only those like me can come)

Everything breathes (Everything here breathes)  
And I know each breath (and I know each breath)  
For me it means life (For me, that's life)  
For others, it's death (for other death)

It's perfectly in balance (Everything is perfectly balanced)  
Perfectly planned (perfectly planned)  
More than enough (it is more than enough)  
For this man (for a man like me)

Like every tree (like a tree)  
Stands on it's own (which stands by itself)  
Reaching for the sky (search for the sky)  
I stand alone (I live alone)

I share my world (I do my world)  
With no one else (with anyone)  
All by myself (living alone)  
I stand alone (I am standing)

I've seen your world (I have seen your world)  
With these very eyes (with my own eyes)  
Do not come any closer (Do not come closer)  
Do not even try (Do not)

I've felt all the pain (I have endured all the pain)  
And heard all the lies (and heard all the lies)  
But in my world there's no (but in my world, there is not)  
Compromise (Compromise)

Like every tree  
Stands on it's own  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone

I share my world  
With no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone

All by myself  
I stand alone

Only ... By your own will ... Garett you're a pathetic fool ... Not that girl you can forgive and move away from you ... Course after him, get by all means idiot!

Too late. She no longer believes in me ... No ...

All by myself ... I stand alone ...

To be continued ...

Chapter 3: its reflections


End file.
